A common source of asymmetry in reactions catalyzed by organometallic complexes is the chirality resident in chiral ligands attached to the metal center. The research plan described herein proposes that ligand chirality can be used to control other less frequently employed elements of chirality (planar and metal-centered) in the derived catalyst complexes. Organometallic species that successfully incorporate all three of these stereocontrol elements are predicted to possess broad applicability in reactions of general utility for the preparation of functional, enantiomerically enriched organic compounds and should concurrently allow ready access to important biologically active natural and products (e.g., cytotoxic and antifungal agents). A detailed understanding of the characteristics of these new complexes and the mechanisms of the reactions they mediate will prove crucial in the development of efficient and useful processes.